What Hurts the Most
by i heart boness
Summary: Rated T for character death. Please read! I suck at summaries.


**So this is my first attempt at writing a sad/angst fic. One shot but maybe if you want one more chapter I will. Major character death. Here we go...**

*

Brennan woke up at 5:30, just like she did every morning. She was surprised when she sneezed, because she rarely got sick. But just like every morning, she took a shower, got dressed, and drove to the Jeffersonian to start her long day of work.

Booth came to her office around one. "Hey, Bones! We gotta case."

"Great. Can we stop at the pharmacy to get some medicine? I think I'm getting sick."

"Sure thing, Bones." Booth said with one of his famous smiles, "Chop chop, we've gotta get going." he said, helping her slip into her coat. A chivalrous act that, although she would never admit it, she loved. The drive to the crime scene was unusually quiet, but it was a comfortable silence. When they arrived Brennan made a beeline to the body, anxious to get back to the lab and start analyzing the body. From the look of the case file, this one was going to be tough.

"Male, approximately five foot eleven, cause of death is a blow to the zygomatic and temporal bones... I'd say he's been dead for about a week. We'll need the body shipped to the Jeffersonian."

"You heard her, boys. C'mon Bones lets get you back to the lab.. you sound terrible." Booth said, guiding her by the small of her back into the car. They stopped at a small pharmacy to get her some DayQuil. When they got back to the lab, the body had already been dropped off.

"Angela, you'll need to get facial markers and start to do a facial reconstruction." Brennan ordered, putting on her blue lab coat and swiping her key card, gaining her access to the platform.

"Sure Sweetie. Hey, are you ok? You sound terrible."

"I'm fine, just a little sick. Now get to work, we can't afford to waste time."

Brennan worked on desk work while she awaited on Angela for the facial reconstruction. When Angela came in to her office and showed her the reconstruction, she felt twice as worse as she did in the morning. "Hey sweetie, you might want to go home, you look really sick."

"I'm fine, Angela. Please stop worrying!" with that, Angela left. After about a half an hour, Booth came in with an id.

"We got a match, Bones. Wanna come to tell the family with me, or do you wanna take it easy?" Booth asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Booth I am _fine_ it's just a head cold. Let's go." Brennan said, leaving her office in a hurry to avoid being questioned again.

In the car, she didn't have much to say. Every time Booth attempted to start at conversation, she shot him down. "Hey Bones whatever I did, I'm sorry..."

"Booth you did nothing wrong. I'm just... not myself today. I'm sorry for ignoring you..." Brennan said.

"It's ok. Is there anything you want to talk about? I don't want to pry but you haven't really talked all day. You seem upset."

"It's NOTHING Booth." Brennan replied harshly. Booth turned his head to face the dashboard and didn't speak to her the rest of the car ride. _What did I do wrong?!_ Booth repeatedly asked himself. Soon, it began to rain and the roads became slippery.

Once they arrived in the small town the victim lived in, the roads were very unsafe. A truck was unable to stop and came hurdling towards the SUV. "BOOTH!" Brennan yelled, seeing the truck barreling towards them. At a futile attempt to escape, Booth shot forward, but he was too late. The truck smashed into the drivers side of the truck. Booth's face was bloody, and he had a long piece of glass in his side. Brennan took his pulse and found a faint, almost non-existent heartbeat. "No. No this can't be happening. BOOTH! Booth you can't leave me!" Brennan screamed, dialing 911.

"Nine one one, what's your emergency?"

"YOU HAVE TO HELP ME WE'VE BEEN IN AN ACCIDENT!"

"Calm down ma'am. We're locating you're position right now."

"HELP! MY PARTNER IS SEVERELY INJURED!"

"We're sending an ambulance right now. Are you alright?"

"I'M FINE. BUT BOOTH IS NOT. HIS HEARTBEAT... IT'S ALMOST NOT THERE." Brennan said, breaking down. She felt Booth shake under her touch.

"The ambulance is there, miss."

"Yes. Ok. Thank you." Brennan said, throwing the phone shut and reverting her attention back to the wounded man infront of her.

"Booth? Booth are you ok? Can you hear me?" Brennan asked hopefully as the EMT's arrived. His eyes fluttered open and she realeased a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"Bones.. I love you." He whispered, a ghost of a smile grazing his features.

"Booth.. You have to stay with me. Please. I don't know what I would do without you... I love you." His chest stopped moving. Brennan searched frantically for some sign that he was still alive.

"HELP HIM!! HE'S DYING!!!" Brennan frantically called to the medics who were trying to take care of her. "I AM FINE!" She yelled, getting out of the suv. She wiped her tears and got into the ambulance, where she thought about the events that had just happened. Perhaps if she had opted not to go, Booth would be ok right now, instead of being rushed to an ambulance, clinging onto life. She heard sirens coming behind her ambulance, which was never a good sign. She would give anything to go back in time, and change how she had acted towards Booth. The ride to the hospital seemed eternal, and she couldn't stop the horrifying scene she just witnessed from coming back into her mind, playing in slow motion.

She warned him. She wasn't quick enough. She could see his body jerk towards her, see the blood rush down his face, see the glass pierce his side, seeing him lay there, completely defenseless. An empty shell of the man Booth once was.

Once the ambulance reached the hospital after the never-ending ride, she ran into the doors, receiving many words of protest from the various nurses and doctors, she was allowed to see Booth. He was undergoing operation, and she knew his chances of survival were very slim. But Seeley Booth was a fighter.

She heard the tell-tale beeps, the doctors frantically yelling, attempting to keep his alive.

He promised her he would never betray her, he would never leave her.

She was burned by love before. And it had happened again.

Although it was unintentional. A cruel, twist of fate, it had happened.

She couldn't stop the tears from falling now. Her partner, her best friend, was dead.

**Alright that was my first sad fic ever. **

**Please please please tell me what you think!**

**If you want me to continue with how she reacts, and how to squint squad reacts, please leave me a comment.**

**Awe, come on don't make me beg! :) even if u think it was terrible, tell me!**


End file.
